crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:X.TremeCoco
RE: NinaCortex2100 I understand that she was unaware that there was an age restriction, and I'm sorry that I was the one that blocked her. It was nothing personal, and I have to admit I was sorry to have blocked her from the moment I did it, because I found her to be quite a likable user. I hope that the day she becomes old enough will happen soon enough, because then she'll be able to return under a new account. I enjoyed interacting with her in Discussions etc. I'm convinced that NinaCortex2100 will probably see this message, and if she doesn't I trust that you can pass this message on to her. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:17, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :It's against the TOU to use or take over someone else's account, so it would be better if she created a new account from scratch once she's old enough. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:39, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Transcripts In case you didn't read my reply on my talk page, here it is again. Very well. Please come to the Discord that's on Bandipedia's front page. N. Harmonik (talk) 19:13, August 17, 2018 (UTC) :Alright then. Any suggestions regarding the transcripts? N. Harmonik (talk) 23:02, August 20, 2018 (UTC) RE: NinaCortex2100 I'm sorry, but under the restrictions of COPPA, no user below the age of 13 may legally register on Wikia. I am sure that NinaCortex2100 misses being on here, and several users - myself included - miss her being here as well. But once she becomes 12, she will need to wait another year before returning. If she has any questions about it, she is more than welcome to message me on Discord. Either that or you can message me on this wiki. :( ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:26, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Cut content Alright, when do you wanna start this? I suggest using as the test page. And god forbid, don't spam those linebreaks so much. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 17:12, September 15, 2018 (UTC) My help is best offered on Discord, which yes I know, you don't feel comfortable with, but you'll have to get over yourself if you want this to get the best result (also that rumor about a virus is bogus). Also, good joke. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 19:26, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Weren't you working with N. Harmonik on those? I would suggest cooperating, lest you do something wrong and waste time (hard to check since none of the result is on the wiki). And communicating on Discord for the cut content stuff is less time consuming than doing it through talk page messages y'know. As for the admin thing, you do realize I'm not a bureaucrat and only here temporarily right? I'm not saying you can't nor will ever be an admin, but it's pretty clear you're inexperienced. I would fully support a rollback or content mod role if you had a clue about what you were doing, as I've had good experience with someone who was also 11 years old when she started, and is right now a pretty well known user across the higher ranks of Wikia/Fandom. That said, becoming admin is certainly doable, but asking for it without good cause nor good reason is a big no-no. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 21:45, September 15, 2018 (UTC) User:Technobliterator. And times were different ten years ago. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 21:58, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Indefinitely blocked Because you admitted that you were indeed a sock-puppet of and because you admitted that you were lying about being her sister, I have placed this account under an indefinite block. Please be patient and wait until you are old enough before you return to the wiki. If you continue to try and return to the wiki before you are legally old enough to return, I may have no other option but to disallow you from returning altogether, even after you are old enough. I really don't want to have to do that, but if you continue to try and return here before you are old enough, then I may have to revoke your privilege of being allowed to return here when you are old enough. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:26, October 17, 2018 (UTC)